United Federation of Planets/Background
20th century 1947 * A Ferengi shuttle from the 24th century crashes on Earth near Roswell, leading to unofficial first contact between Humans and Ferengi. The "aliens" eventually escape and the event is covered up by the USA. 1950 * After their first contact earlier this century, a border dispute begins between Andoria and Vulcan which lasts for the next two hundred years. 1957 * Sputnik 1 becomes the first Human-made satellite to be launched into Earth's orbit. An investigating Vulcan ship crash-lands on Earth near Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania, leading to unofficial first contact between Humans and Vulcans. 1958 * The National Aeronautics and Space Administration is chartered by the United States of America and remains Earth's premiere spacefaring organization until the founding of the United Earth Space Probe Agency, ca. 2067. It is responsible for the space exploration missions which involved the launching of Voyager 6 during the late 20th century and Charybdis during the first half of the 21st century. 1969 * The Earth spacecraft Apollo 11 lands on the Moon, recording Humanity's first steps on another world. 1975 * The European Space Agency is established with France among its ten founding member nations. 1986 * Dr. Gillian Taylor of the Cetacean Institute in Sausalito, California, protects, exhibits and studies two Humpback whales, a Terran endangered species. Also, Dr. Nichols of Plexicorp invents transparent aluminum. 1992 * The Eugenics Wars break out as a breed of genetically-augmented Humans, led by Khan Noonien Singh, initiates a campaign of global domination with the end goal of enhancing the Human race through selective breeding and genetic engineering. 1996 * Khan Singh and his Augment followers are defeated and the Eugenics Wars are brought to an end. The final death toll from the conflict reaches 37 million. The surviving Augments, including Khan himself, flee from Earth aboard the S.S. Botany Bay ''in cryogenic sleep. '''1999' * The International Space Station is completed and is an international effort between fifteen nation-states, including the United States of America, Canada, Russia, and Japan. 21st century 2002 * The Nomad prototype space probe is launched from Earth as the planet's first interstellar vessel to seek out new life. During its mission, Nomad is damaged by a meteoroid and loses contact with Earth. 2004 * Correcting a temporal incursion, the deployment of a Xindi bio-weapon from the future to wipe out Humanity is closely averted with the help of a temporal agent from the 31st century. 2024 * Outcry over deaths and circumstances leading to the Bell Riots forces the United States of America to focus on social problems. This circumstance turns out to be a crucial milestone in the prehistory of the Federation. 2026 * The Third World War breaks out as a result of lingering debate over the issues of genetic manipulation. 2037 * NASA launches the Charybdis spacecraft. 2053 * A nuclear bombing campaign between the various factions of the time results in the destruction of most of Earth's major cities and government bodies with a death toll of over 600 million. The Third World War is brought to an end after the surviving factions sign a cease-fire agreement, but the devastation brought about by the nuclear exchange plunges Humanity into a new dark age known as The Post-Atomic Horror. 2063 * Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of warp drive on Earth, conducts his first test flight with the Phoenix. The Vulcans, which, coincidentally, have their space vessel, the T'Plana-Hath, in the Sol system, witness Cochrane's warp flight, and immediately initiate First Contact with Earth within hours of this demonstration of Human warp capability. ** First Contact almost never occurs due to the interference of the Borg Collective. A Borg sphere travels back in time from the 24th century in order to stop Cochrane's warp flight, but is destroyed by the USS Enterprise-E. 2067 * The United Earth Space Probe Agency launches Friendship 1. 2097 * Under the terms of the Treaty of 2097, the Andorian class D planetoid Weytahn is officially claimed by the Vulcans, who call it Paan Mokar. 22nd century 2103 * Humanity establishes the first Martian colonies. 2113 * Poverty, war, hunger and disease have ceased to exist on Earth as Humanity begins to unite, bringing the Post-Atomic Horror to an end. 2143 * The NX Program is established and Humanity succeeds in breaking the warp 2 barrier. 2150 * Earth becomes fully unified as all national borders are dismantled, leading to the establishment of the United Earth government. * The New World Economy is established on Earth in which money is rendered obsolete. Material wealth is abandoned in favour of the philosophy of self-improvement and advancing the Human race as a whole. * The secret organization known as Section 31 is established to protect the interests of United Earth by any means necessary. 2151 April * The United Earth Starfleet launches the Enterprise NX-01 under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer. * Unofficial first contact is made between Earth and the Klingon Empire. * First contact is made between Earth and the Suliban Cabal. * Earth unknowingly becomes involved in the Temporal Cold War. June * First contact is made between Earth and the Andorians. August * First contact is made between Humanity and Nausicaans when the crew of Enterprise prevent the crew of the ECS Fortunate initiating hostilities between the Nausicaans and Earth Cargo Service freighters. December * Unofficial first contact is made with the Ferengi. Humanity does not learn the name of this species until 2364. Undated * Other Earth first contacts this year include the Akaalis, the Axanar, the Coridans, the Eska, the Kantare, the Malurians, the Menk, the Valakians, and the Xyrillians. 2152 January * Enterprise makes first contact with the Kreetassans, which ends in a misunderstanding. During their departure a symbiotic lifeform attaches to Enterprise. It captures and assimilates four of the crew but eventually it is transported to its homeworld. February * Enterprise becomes the first Earth vessel to break the warp 5 barrier. April * First contact is made between Earth and the Romulan Star Empire. September * The crew of Enterprise mediate a peace agreement between the Vulcans and Andorians, resulting in a cease-fire between their forces on Paan Mokar. October * First contact is made between Earth and the Tholian Assembly. 2153 January * First contact is made between Earth and the Vissians. March * The wreckage of a Borg sphere (the same sphere that attempted to prevent Zefram Cochrane's warp flight in 2063) is discovered in the Arctic Circle. Two inactive Borg drones are recovered from the wreckage and revived, managing to assimilate the archeological team and acquire their transport to escape Earth. The Enterprise NX-01 catches up with them and manages to destroy the Borg-assimilated transport, but the Borg manage to send a subspace message to the Delta Quadrant that will take 200 years to arrive. * An unmanned alien probe attacks Earth, carving a path of destruction between Florida and Venezuela. Over 7 million people are killed in the attack. April * Enterprise ''NX-01 is assigned to explore the Delphic Expanse and discover the origin of the Xindi probe. '''Undated' * Other first contacts made by Earth this year include the Antarans, the Osaarians and the Sphere-Builders. 2154 January * Enterprise makes first contact with the Xindi. * Enterprise locates the Xindi weapon probe and sabotages it. * The Battle of Azati Prime takes place, resulting in the destruction of one Xindi ship and the deaths of eighteen Enterprise crew members. The battle ceases when the Xindi-Primates recall their forces. February * The Xindi weapon is destroyed by Jonathan Archer and his crew as it approaches Earth, thereby blighting the plan of the Sphere-Builders to annihilate Humanity. * After the intervention of Enterprise in 1944 of an alternate timeline, the Temporal Cold War ostensibly comes to an end. * Enterprise finally returns to Earth after the conclusion of the Xindi incident. May * Relations between Earth and the Klingon Empire nearly boil over into war because of intervention by Arik Soong and a group of Augments. * Arik Soong gives up his work in genetics and begins research in cybernetics. July * Administrator V'Las of the Vulcan High Command, while secretly taking Romulan advice, covertly orchestrates the bombing of the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan to discredit the Syrrannite movement and their interpretation of Surakian logic. The High Command also attempts to assault Andoria, to destabilize the region, but when the Syrrannites recover the Kir'Shara, the High Command is forced to disband. * First contact is made between Earth and the Organians. November * The Romulans continue attempts to destabilize Earth's region of space. A Romulan drone ship attacks Andorian and Tellarite travelers to a planned peace conference on Babel. Other ships attacked include a Rigellian scoutship. A Human, Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellarite alliance is formed to help the species work together to locate the drone ship and lead to talks on board Enterprise. * Columbia NX-02 is launched from drydock. Undated * First contacts this year include the Illyrians, the Na'kuhl and the Orions. 2155 * In response to the aggressive expansion of the Romulan Empire, the United Earth government confers with the governments of Vulcan, Andoria and Tellar over the formation of a Coalition of Planets to defend their territories in the event of Romulan invasion. 2156 * The Earth-Romulus War begins. 2160 * The Coalition defeats the Romulans at the Battle of Cheron, bringing the Earth-Romulus War to an end. 2161 * The [[United Federation of Planets|'United Federation of Planets']] is founded. * The Enterprise NX-01 is decommissioned. * Starfleet Academy is established in San Fransisco on Earth. 2162 * The Martian Colonies are admitted into the Federation. 2163 * Alpha III is colonised by the Federation. 2164 * The planets Brekka and Ornara are discovered. * Vega IX is admitted into the Federation. 2180 * Denobula is admitted into the Federation. 2183 * Izar is colonised by the Federation. 2184 * Retired Starfleet captain Jonathan Archer is elected as Federation President. 2190 * Tiburon is admitted into the Federation. 2192 * After two terms, Jonathan Archer steps down as Federation President. 2196 * The Daedalus-class starship line is decommissioned. 23rd century 2202 * The United Rigel Colonies are admitted into the Federation. 2216 * Aldebaran III is colonised. 2217 * The USS Valiant makes contact with Eminiar VII. Contact is lost with the Valiant when they become a casualty in the war between Eminiar VII and Vendikar. 2223 * Relations between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire degenerate, giving rise to some seventy years of unremitting hostility as the two powers become embroiled in a tense cold war. 2236 * The Vulcan outpost on Doctari Alpha is attacked by the Klingons. Mike and Gabrielle Burnham are killed in the attack, orphaning their daughter who becomes the ward of Vulcan ambassador Sarek. * The Vulcan Learning Center is bombed by logic extremists. 2239 * The USS Archimedes makes first contact with the Ba'ul after a communication is received from the planet. The Ba'ul High Council is found to be hostile, and the message received from a member of a pre-warp subject species, the Kelpiens. The Kelpien is extracted by Lieutenant Philippa Georgiou and given refugee status by the Federation. 2243 * The duotronic computer system is invented by Dr. Richard Daystrom and becomes the standard computing platform for Starfleet for the next eighty years. 2245 * The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) is launched from San Fransisco Fleet Yards under the command of Captain Robert April. * Michael Burnham becomes the first Human to attend the Vulcan Science Academy. * The Federation and the Klingons clash in the Battle of Donatu V. 2246 * James T. Kirk – at the age of thirteen – is one of nine surviving eyewitnesses to a massacre of some 4,000 colonists on Tarsus IV by Governor Kodos. After supply ships arrive, Earth Forces find a burned body that is assumed to be Kodos, the case is closed. Still alive, Kodos secretly assumes the identity of actor Anton Karidian. * The Federation is believed to have been made aware of the existence of the Cardassians around this year. 2248 * Starfleet loses contact with the Friendship 1 probe that was launched in 2067. * The planet Mantilles is admitted into the Federation. 2249 * Captain Phillipa Georgiou takes command of the USS Shenzou and takes on Michael Burnham as her first officer. * Risa is admitted into the Federation. 2250 * Robert April leaves the USS Enterprise as its commander for an appointment as Federation ambassador-at-large. Christopher Pike replaces April as the Enterprise's captain. 2256 Undated * Starfleet begins conceptualizing the spore drive, installing it on two prototype vessels, the USS Glenn and the USS Discovery. * Captain Christopher Pike finishes his first five-year exploratory mission. May * The first Federation-Klingon War begins when the Klingon warlord T'Kuvma lures the USS Shenzou into a binary star system to investigate a damaged interstellar relay so that he might provoke a confrontation. Ten Starfleet vessels respond to Shenzou's distress signal while T'Kuvma summons a fleet of 24 Klingon ships to attack. The Battle of the Binary Stars ended in defeat for Starfleet with seven ships destroyed and thousands of lives lost. November * A failed test of the USS Glenn's experimental spore drive using a captured tardigrade causes the crew to be mutilated. A group of Klingons try to take advantage of the disabled ship but are all killed by the tardigrade on board. * After being diverted from transfer to the Tellun penal colony, Michael Burnham and three other prisoners stay aboard the USS Discovery until their shuttle is fixed. While on board, Burnham learns about what the ship and her captain, Gabriel Lorca, are doing in their fight against the Klingons. Burnham is sent on an away mission with Sylvia Tilly and Paul Stamets to investigate the USS Glenn. * Captain Lorca has the Glenn scuttled, but recovers the tardigrade "Ripper" still on board and uses it to dramatically improve the Discovery's spore drive. * Michael Burnham joins the crew of the Discovery. * With the aid of the spore drive, Captain Lorca leads the Discovery to victory, destroying multiple Klingon ships during their attack on Corvan II. December * After finding that using the spore drive causes "Ripper" extreme pain, Michael Burnham releases the tardigrade from the Discovery. Its role is taken by Lieutenant Paul Stamets. * Ambassador Sarek departs on a diplomatic mission, a meeting with a supposed dissenting Klingon faction. However his ship is bombed by a Logic extremist, stranding him inside a nebula until he can be retrieved in an unauthorized rescue mission by Michael Burnham. Katrina Cornwell goes in Sarek's place to meet with the Klingons, but is captured by them when the overture turns out to be a trap. 2257 * The Federation-Klingon War ends with a cease-fire. * The Federation makes first contact with the colony of New Eden on Terralysium. * Christopher Pike assumes temporary command of the Discovery, returning to the Enterprise a few months later. 2259 * Delta IV is admitted into the Federation. 2263 * Ardana is admitted into the Federation. 2264 * Omicron Ceti III is colonised. 2265 * Captain James T. Kirk assumes command of the USS Enterprise. * The Klingons and the Federation sign a peace treaty which the Klingons honour for the next three years. * The Enterprise becomes the first Federation ship to travel to the galactic barrier around the Milky Way. 2266 * First contact is made between the United Federation of Planets and the First Federation. * An accident aboard a class J starship releases delta radiation, killing several Starfleet cadets and severely injuring Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, confining him to a wheelchair. * A Romulan ship crosses into Federation space and destroys several Federation Outpost Stations, ending over a century of Romulan isolation. This incident comes to be known as the Neutral Zone Incursion. * The colonists of Janus VI create a detailed series of charts for the twenty-two levels of the mine. These charts later prove useful in the search for the Horta in 2267. * The USS Enterprise charts the L-370 system. 2267 * First contact is made between the Federation and the Gorn Hegemony. * First contact is made between the Federation and the Metrons. * The Federation outpost on Cestus III is destroyed by the Gorn. * The Enterprise discovers the SS Botany Bay which has been drifting for nearly 300 years. Superhuman warlord Khan Noonien Singh is released from suspended animation. Khan and his fellow Augments attempt to seize control of the Enterprise but are unsuccessful. Instead of being sentenced to a penal colony, the Augments are banished to the wild planet of Ceti Alpha V. * The Treaty of Organia is signed by the Klingon Empire and the Federation. * The USS Constellation encounters an automated "doomsday machine" responsible for destroying all the planets of the L-370 star system. The Constellation is disabled fighting the planet killer with only its captain, Commodore Matthew Decker, surviving. The Enterprise rescues Decker and contends with the planet killer, though Decker suffers a mental breakdown and hijacks a shuttle, flying it into the machine's maw. Captain James Kirk commandeers the derelict Constellation and flies it directly into the planet killer's maw before beaming out and remotely detonating the ship's engines. The blast disables the planet killer, leaving it drifting lifelessly in space. 2268 * The United Federation of Planets hosts the Babel Conference, which eventually results in Coridan's admission to the Federation. * First contact is made between the Federation and the Kelvans. * First contact is made between the Federation and the Melkotians. * First contact is made between the Federation and the Eymorgs. * Ceti Alpha VI explodes and turns the former M class planet Ceti Alpha V into a barren wasteland. * A Federation vessel makes first contact with the Children of Tama, but formal relations cannot be established due an inability to understand the Tamarian language, which is described as incomprehensible. * The planet Neural is made a Federation protectorate. 2269 * Memory Alpha's memory core is burned out, and all of its personnel, Federation scholars, researchers, and scientists that are there at the time are killed, when the planetoid is attacked by the "lights of Zetar" beings. ** Lieutenant Mira Romaine begins working to restore the memory core of Memory Alpha. * The USS Enterprise makes first contact with the Excalbians. * The USS Enterprise re-establishes contact with the Megans of the planet Megas-Tu as the ship is exploring the galactic core. 2270 * The Federation quarantine the planet Delta Theta III under Starfleet General Order 1 to maintain the Prime Directive of non-interference in the development of that planet's society and culture. * Captain James T. Kirk's original five-year mission comes to an end. Kirk is promoted to Admiral and is appointed as Chief of Starfleet Operations. Command of the Enterprise is granted to Will Decker, son of the late Commodore Matt Decker. 2272 * The Klingon Empire relinquishes its claim over the Archanis sector to the Federation. 2273 * Betazed is admitted into the Federation. 2278 * The USS Bozeman, under the command of Captain Morgan Bateson, disappears near the Typhon Expanse. 2279 * James T. Kirk resumes command of the USS Enterprise and leads a mission to stop the entity known as V'Ger from threatening Earth. 2284 * Project: Genesis is proposed to the Federation Council by Dr. Carol Marcus. 2285 March * Project Genesis enters its third stage. USS Reliant is dispatched to the Ceti Alpha system to determine the viability of Ceti Alpha VI for use in the Genesis test. The vessel is hijacked by Khan Noonien Singh and used to launch an attack on the USS Enterprise. Khan is killed in the detonation of the Genesis Device aboard Reliant. Captain Spock dies while restoring power to Enterprise's warp drive, allowing it to escape. The Genesis Planet is formed. Undated * The USS Excelsior, Starfleet's first Excelsior-class starship, is commissioned. * Admiral Kirk steals the USS Enterprise in an attempt to rescue Spock, revived by the effects of the Genesis Planet. USS Grissom is destroyed by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by Kruge. The Enterprise is destroyed to prevent it from falling into Klingon hands. Kirk and his crew return to Vulcan in the Klingon Bird-of-Prey, where Spock's memory is restored with the fal-tor-pan ritual. * Trill is admitted into the Federation. 2286 * An alien probe, dubbed the "Whale Probe", disables Starfleet and Klingon ships and causes serious damage to Earth's atmosphere. It is discovered that the probe was sent to contact the species Megaptera novaeangliae or humpback whale, which had, however, been hunted to extinction in the 21st century. Admiral James T. Kirk is able to retrieve two members of the species from the year 1986, and avert further catastrophe. The probe leaves Federation space, and the disabled ships are restored. * Due to the Whale Probe threat, Earth enters a state of emergency, a state that is not utilized again until the Borg threat of 2366/2367. * After spending three months in exile on Vulcan, Kirk and his crew are put on trial for their actions during the Genesis incident. All charges but one are dismissed, and Kirk is demoted to the rank of captain in punishment for the remaining charge. * The USS Enterprise-A is launched under the command of Captain Kirk. 2287 * Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the new USS Enterprise-A are pressed back into service. Sybok hijacks the Enterprise and forces the ship to travel through the Great Barrier in search of the planet Sha Ka Ree and God. They find Sha Ka Ree and a very powerful lifeform trapped at the center of the galaxy. 2289 * Negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire take place on the Korvat colony. At the time, Curzon Dax was representing the Federation, while Kang represented the Klingons. 2290 * Hikaru Sulu is promoted to captain, and given command of USS Excelsior, for a three-year mission charting gaseous anomalies in the Beta Quadrant. 2293 * USS Enterprise-A departs the Earth Spacedock to rendezvous with Kronos One. Captain James T. Kirk is framed for the assassination of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon. He and Dr. Leonard McCoy are given life sentences and sent to the dilithium mines of Rura Penthe but are both rescued by Captain Spock and the crew of the Enterprise-A. ** The Khitomer Conference takes place, paving the way for nearly a hundred years of peace between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Curzon Dax is one of the Federation diplomats present who negotiates the Accords. * The USS Enterprise-A is decommissioned. * The USS Enterprise-B is commissioned under the command of Captain John Harriman. * The Nexus; a powerful, destructive energy-ribbon and inter-dimensional portal is discovered by the Federation for the first time with the crew of the Enterprise-B. It claims the lives of hundreds of El-Aurian refugees aboard the SS Lakul and SS Robert Fox which were both destroyed by the ribbon. ** Doing his part to save the Enterprise-B from being destroyed by the Nexus on her maiden voyage, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, one of the most celebrated Starfleet officers in history, is believed to be killed. 2294 * The USS Jenolan, while en route to the retirement colony on Norpin V, encounters a Dyson sphere. While the Jenolan's captain investigates the sphere, the ship becomes trapped in its gravity well and crashes. The only two survivors, Ensign Matt Franklin and passenger Captain Montgomery Scott, unable to wait for a rescue, place themselves in suspended animation by storing their patterns in the pattern buffer of the ship's transporter. * Bolarus IX is admitted into the Federation. 24th century 2305 * Grazer is admitted into the Federation. * Omicron Theta is colonised. 2309 * The planet Indri VIII is identified by the Federation. 2311 * A conflict between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire, known as the Tomed Incident takes place, the outcome of which leads to the Treaty of Algeron. The treaty redefines the Romulan Neutral Zone, and as well, ends all Federation research into cloaking technology. Afterward, the Romulans go into a period of complete isolation. 2329 * Starfleet begins to adopt a new system of computing using isolinear optical chips to replace the aging duotronic systems. 2331 * Boradis III is colonised. 2333 * During a crisis aboard the Constellation-class starship USS Stargazer, the captain is killed and Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard takes command of the bridge. In recognition of his service, Picard is promoted to permanent commanding officer of the vessel. 2335 * Cyberneticist Dr. Noonien Soong creates the android Lore. 2336 * Dr. Soong creates the android Data which aspires to become more Human. * Dr. Soong relocates his laboratory to the planet Terlina III. 2337 * The Federation colony on Turkana IV descends into chaos as its government collapses. 2338 January * The colony on Omicron Theta is destroyed by the Crystalline Entity. It is not discovered until 2364 that Lore was responsible for summoning the Crystalline Entity to the planet on purpose. February * Data is found by the crew of the USS Tripoli in the ruins of Omicron Theta and activated. 2340 * Nathaniel Teros develops the theory of neuromuscular adaptation for low-gravity species; however, at the time, it has no practical success. 2344 * The Federation negotiates a new treaty with the Klingon Empire when the Klingon colony on Narendra III is attacked by the Romulans. The USS Enterprise-C under Captain Rachel Garrett responds to the colony's distress call and is destroyed while defending the colony. This event serves to solidify positive relations between the Klingons and the Federation. 2346 * Starfleet intervenes when the Klingon colony on Khitomer is destroyed by the Romulans in what comes to be known as the Khitomer Massacre. Worf, son of Mogh, is one of the few survivors and is rescued by the USS Intrepid. 2347 * War breaks out between the Federation and the Cardassian Union when the Cardassians raid the Federation colony on Setlik III. 2352 * Turkana IV severs all ties with the Federation and claims independence. 2353 * A Federation Starbase is destroyed by the Tholians. 2354 * The USS Raven, crewed by the Hansen family, embarks on a research mission to discover and study a rumoured cybernetic race known as the Borg. They do not file a flight plan and cross through the Romulan Neutral Zone, after which they are never heard from again. 2355 * The Battle of Maxia occurs in which the USS Stargazer is attacked by a Ferengi Marauder. Captain Jean-Luc Picard devises a maneuver that makes the Stargazer appear in two places at once, which allows him to destroy the alien vessel. This maneuver, accomplished by making a very short warp jump, is dubbed the "Picard Maneuver". Picard and his crew are subsequently forced to abandon the stricken Stargazer, limping through space in shuttlecraft for weeks before being rescued. 2357 * The Federation colony on Galen IV is attacked by Talarians. 2358 * The USS Pegasus is presumed destroyed after an apparent warp core breach. The ship had been a test bed for a new phasing cloaking device developed by Starfleet Intelligence, and the ship's crew had mutinied in protest against the creation of such a device. In fact, the ship, still in a phased state, drifts through space, eventually dephasing inside an asteroid in the Devolin system. Following the Judge Advocate General's inquiry into the incident, William T. Riker is assigned to Betazed. 2360 * The Federation commences the terraforming of Velara III, which will take decades to complete. 2361 * Dr. Lewis Zimmerman begins development of Starfleet's Emergency Medical Holographic program. 2362 * The USS Tombaugh disappears while on patrol near the Romulan Neutral Zone. What Starfleet doesn't know was that the Tombaugh was assimilated by the Borg. 2363 * Construction of the Galaxy-class starship USS Enterprise-D is completed. The ship is later commissioned under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. * The USS Olympia, under the command of Captain Lisa Cusak, leaves the Alpha Quadrant on an eight year exploration of the Beta Quadrant. * The USS Phoenix is commissioned at the 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards. 2364 * The USS Enterprise-D begins its first mission. First contact is made with the omnipotent, god-like entity known as Q'. * Official first contact is made between the Federation and the Ferengi Alliance. * Lore is discovered on Omicron Theta by the ''Enterprise crew. He is reassembled, but later transported into space when he tries to betray the Enterprise to the Crystalline Entity. * The terraforming of Velara III is halted following the discovery of a microscopic, silicon-based life-form. The "microbrains" forbid Starfleet from returning to their planet for 300 years. * The mythical planet of Aldea is revealed to exist. * Parasitic beings infiltrate Starfleet Command. Admirals Gregory Quinn and Norah Satie are instrumental in uncovering the alien plot, Dr. Beverly Crusher discovers a means of removing the parasites from the host, and Captain Picard and Commander Riker destroy the mother creature. The parasites transmit a homing message before they are killed. * Several Federation and Romulan outposts along the Neutral Zone are destroyed prior to and on stardate 41903.2. Both the Federation and the Romulans suspect each other as the cause. Based on similarities with other attacked stations, it is probable these events marked the first appearance of the Borg in Federation space during the 24th century. '''2365 * Captain Jean-Luc Picard helps to define the rights of artificial life after Commander Bruce Maddox attempts to disassemble Data in order to construct more androids like him. Data is granted the full rights appropriate to all sentient lifeforms. * Official first contact is made between the Federation and the Borg after Q hurls the Enterprise 7000 light years away from Federation space into the Beta Quadrant. In the ensuing skirmish, the Enterprise takes heavy damage and 18 of its crew are lost. After Q returns the Enterprise to Federation space, Starfleet is warned of the Borg's existence and preparations are made to counter them for when they inevitably come. * The USS Yamato is destroyed after discovering the homeworld of the ancient Iconians. 2366 * Three days before stardate 43152, the Husnock attack and destroy the Federation colony on Rana IV. Among the dead is Rishon Uxbridge. In an act of revenge, her husband Kevin, who is actually an immortal and all-powerful Douwd, annihilates all fifty billion Husnock. * Ambassador Sarek is diagnosed with Bendii Syndrome, shortly before he conducts final negotiations with the Legarans. * Starfleet begins development of the Defiant-class starship which is designed specifically for fighting the Borg. * The Borg arrive in Federation space, destroying the colony of New Providence on Jouret IV and presumably assimilating its 900 inhabitants. * The Enterprise engages the Borg at the Paulson Nebula. During the conflict, Captain Picard is captured and assimilated. 2367 * The Battle of Wolf 359 takes place in which 40 Federation starships engage a lone Borg cube. Using the assimilated Captain Picard's tactical knowledge and experience, the Borg easily adapt to Starfleet's weapons and strategy. 39 ships are destroyed with over 11000 lives lost. The only surviving ship from the massacre is the USS Endeavour under Captain Amasov. ** In a daring gambit, the Enterprise - under the command of William T. Riker - engages the Borg once more as the crew enacts a successful plan to rescue Captain Picard. ** By accessing Picard's connection to the Borg Collective, Lt. Commander Data tricks the drones aboard the Borg cube into entering their regeneration cycle. This results in a malfunction that causes the Borg cube to self-destruct before it attacks Earth. When the cube explodes, Captain Picard is severed from the Collective. * Peaceful relations are solidified between the Federation and the Cardassian Union, ending years of war and bloodshed between the two powers. The USS Phoenix, under the command of Captain Benjamin Maxwell, launches a series of illegal raids against the Cardassians, in hopes of instigating renewed hostilities. The Phoenix is tracked down by the Enterprise-D, with the assistance of Gul Macet, and eventually surrenders. * Dr. Noonien Soong is discovered to be still alive on Terlina III, but dies shortly after encountering his android 'sons', Data and Lore. After hastening his creator's death, Lore flees with the emotion chip Soong had made for Data. 2368 * Captain Picard is able to open communication with the enigmatic Tamarians. * The Enterprise attempts to communicate with the Crystalline Entity, but it is destroyed by Dr. Kila Marr. * The Ktarians attempt to take control of the Federation, but are thwarted by Enterprise-D personnel. * Ambassador Spock is sighted on Romulus and the Federation Council worries that he has possibly defected. He is actually working with an underground movement which has the goal of unifying the Vulcan and Romulan peoples. Romulan officials, led by Sela, try to exploit the underground in order to send an invasion fleet to Vulcan, but Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Spock uncover the plot and the invasion forces are destroyed. * Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan dies at the age of 203. * The USS Bozeman emerges from a temporal causality loop in which it was trapped for ninety years. In the process, it collides with the Enterprise-D and causes a temporal loop to form at the time of the collision. The loop repeats for seventeen days until the Enterprise crew discovers how to avoid the collision. * A Borg scout ship crashes in the Argolis Cluster. The Enterprise retrieves a drone, Three of Five, from the crash site and intends to return it to the Borg Collective with a software weapon. The drone later develops a personality and is named Hugh. Picard does not implement the weapon, but allows Hugh to return to the Borg. Unknown at the time, Hugh's return causes widespread systems problems in the Borg, resulting in many drones simply being cut off from the Collective. * A probe from the long-dead planet Kataan telepathically transmits information about its culture, in the form of memories of a man named Kamin, into the brain of Captain Picard. Picard recovers a Ressikan flute from the probe, a relic from the entire lifetime he experienced while unconscious for merely twenty-five minutes. * Starfleet introduces the Danube-class runabout. 2369 * Montgomery Scott is discovered to be alive, suspended in the transporter buffer of the USS Jenolan. The USS Enterprise-D discovers a Dyson sphere upon locating the Jenolan. * A Cardassian sneak attack on the Federation system Minos Korva, staged in the McAllister C-5 Nebula, is prevented by Captain Edward Jellico, temporarily in command of the Enterprise-D. ** Captain Jean-Luc Picard is taken captive by Cardassian forces on Celtris III and tortured by Gul Madred. He is released after the embarrassing defeat of the Cardassians at the McAllister Nebula. * After the Cardassians withdraw from Bajor, Starfleet takes command of the mining station Terok Nor at the Bajorans' request. The station becomes Starfleet's newest frontier outpost Starbase Deep Space 9, under the command of Commander Benjamin Lafayette Sisko. * Bajor becomes a Federation protectorate. * A stable wormhole is discovered in close proximity to Bajor which leads to the Gamma Quadrant. At the same time, Commander Sisko makes contact with a race of non-corporeal aliens living inside the wormhole which the Bajorans believe to be the Prophets, the deities of their religion. * The crew of the Enterprise-D, along with Romulan, Klingon, and Cardassian interests, deciphers the last work of Professor Richard Galen, revealing that a race of ancient humanoids is a common ancestor of most species in the Milky Way Galaxy. * The Federation outpost on Onhiaka III is attacked by a group of renegade Borg under the leadership of the android Lore. The outpost is left structurally intact but all 274 personnel are slaughtered. 2370 * The USS Equinox is commissioned under the command of Captain Rudolph Ransom. * Lore's plan to use the Borg to exterminate all organic life is thwarted by the Enterprise crew. Lore himself is dismantled while the liberated Borg turn to Hugh for leadership. * The Maquis terrorist group is established in the Demilitarized Zone between Federation and Cardassian space, declaring unofficial war against the Cardassian Union. * Aboard the USS Prometheus, Gideon Seyetik makes an attempt to reignite Epsilon 119. In order to free his wife, Nidell, from their marriage, he pilots a shuttlecraft into the star, killing himself, but bringing Epsilon 119 back to life. * The USS Pegasus is found in the Devolin system. The phasing cloak is retrieved by Admiral Erik Pressman and installed aboard the Enterprise-D to allow it to escape from within an asteroid. Illegal Starfleet involvement in the development and testing of the device is revealed. * First contact is made between the Federation and the Dominion. ** The USS Odyssey is destroyed in the Gamma Quadrant by the Jem'Hadar. 2371 * The USS Defiant (NX-74205) is assigned to Deep Space 9 under Benjamin Sisko's command. Its first mission is to enter the Gamma Quadrant and make contact with the Founders, the leaders of the Dominion. ** Following first contact with the shape-shifting Founders, the powers of the Alpha Quadrant are made aware of the threat of the Dominion. * The USS Equinox disappears, pulled into the Delta Quadrant by the being known as the Caretaker. * The USS Voyager, under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway, embarks from Deep Space 9 on its first mission: to locate the Maquis ship Val Jean which had disappeared in the Bajoran Badlands. During this mission, Voyager is brought to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. * El-Aurian scientist Dr. Tolian Soran uses a trilithium weapon to collapse the Armagosa star in order to redirect the Nexus energy ribbon. ** The Enterprise-D is destroyed following a battle with the Klingon criminals Lursa and B'Etor. The crew are evacuated to the saucer section which crash-lands on Veridian III, suffering minimal casualties. ** Captain James T. Kirk emerges from the Nexus and is killed helping Jean-Luc Picard prevent Dr. Soran from destroying the Veridian system. * The USS Olympia crashes on a planet in the Rutharian sector. Captain Lisa Cusak's distress call is sent three years into the future by the planet's energy barrier and is intercepted by the USS Defiant. Captain Cusak dies on the planet. * Benjamin Sisko is promoted by Starfleet Command from commander to captain. * It is discovered that the Founders have infiltrated the various Alpha Quadrant powers, initiating the Dominion Cold War. 2372 * Lt. Commander Worf transfers to Deep Space 9. * The peace treaty between the Federation and the Klingon Empire ends when Starfleet refuses to aid the Klingon invasion of Cardassia. ** The USS Defiant rescues Gul Dukat and the members of Cardassia's Detapa Council whom are being attacked by Klingons. ** The Klingons attack Deep Space 9, but withdraw when Starfleet reinforcements arrive. * The Antwerp Conference on Earth is bombed. An investigation reveals that the bomb was placed by a Changeling. Benjamin Sisko is temporarily reassigned to Earth to serve as Chief of Starfleet Security, in charge of preparing the Federation for a possible Dominion invasion. ** Admiral Leyton stages a military coup by taking advantage of the current Changeling scare. The attempt is thwarted by Benjamin Sisko and Odo. Leyton resigns his commission, and Sisko and Odo return to Deep Space 9. * The USS Enterprise-E is launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards on stardate 49827.5, once more under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. * The Klingons reconquer Archanis and war is officially declared between the Klingons and the Federation. 2373 * Starfleet officers disguised as Klingons infiltrate the Klingon High Command at Tyger Kor on a mission to expose a Changeling infiltrator. They suspect that Chancellor Gowron has been replaced, but the Changeling has, in fact, assumed the identity of General Martok. After the Changeling is eliminated, a temporary cease-fire is called. * A Starfleet team recovers a crashed Jem'Hadar fighter in the Gamma Quadrant. * The Klingons break the cease-fire with the Federation and attack Ajilon Prime, capturing two settlements. The USS Farragut is destroyed while trying to deliver reinforcements. ** The Klingons pull out of Ajilon Prime when the cease-fire is reinstated. * After no contact for nearly three years, Starfleet declares the USS Voyager officially lost. * Doctor Julian Bashir of Deep Space 9 is abducted by the Dominion and replaced with a Changeling infiltrator. * Bajor is due to be admitted into the Federation, but the signing ceremony is interrupted by Captain Benjamin Sisko. Having experienced several visions granted to him by the Prophets, Sisko warns that Bajor will be destroyed if it joins the Federation now. This is a foreshadowing of the coming Dominion War. * The Federation colony on Ivor Prime is destroyed by the Borg. * The Battle of Sector 001 occurs when the Borg launch a second invasion of Earth. Led by the Enterprise-E, Starfleet succeeds in destroying the Borg cube, but a smaller Borg sphere emerges from the doomed cube and travels back in time to 2063 in order to prevent Humanity's first warp flight and assimilate Earth while it is vulnerable. The Enterprise-E follows the Borg into the past and manages to stop them before returning to the 24th century. * The Dominion begin their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant as a swarm of Jem'Hadar ships emerges from the Bajoran Wormhole. This is the first of several Dominion convoys to come through the wormhole over the next four months. Cardassia is revealed to have joined the Dominion as the Jem'Hadar fleet heads into Cardassian space. ** The alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire is restored in opposition of the Dominion presence in the Alpha Quadrant. ** Commander Worf, Elim Garak, Dr. Bashir and the real General Martok escape from a Dominion prison camp and return to DS9 in time to warn the station about the Changeling impersonating Bashir. The Bashir Changeling attempts to fly a runabout carrying a protomatter bomb into the Bajoran star and destroy the entire system, but is pulled away from the sun by the Defiant's tractor beam and detonates prematurely. * Starfleet Command determines to keep the Dominion from bringing any more reinforcements into the Alpha Quadrant. The Defiant lays a field of self-replicating mines at the mouth of the Bajoran Wormhole, which results in the Dominion officially declaring war on the Federation. ** Bajor signs a non-aggression pact with the Dominion at Captain Sisko's behest. ** The Dominion War begins with a combined Jem'Hadar-Cardassian fleet attacking Deep Space 9. The station keeps the Dominion forces occupied until the Defiant finishes deploying the minefield, after which Starfleet surrenders the station to the Dominion. ** While the Dominion fleet is occupied with taking Deep Space 9, a Starfleet-Klingon task force attacks and destroys the Dominion shipyards at Torros III. 2374 * The Federation's Seventh Fleet engages the Dominion in the Tyra system only to suffer a crushing defeat. Out of 112 ships, 98 are lost. * Captain Sisko is relieved of command of the Defiant in order to take command of the Jem'Hadar ship his crew recovered the previous year. With this vessel, Sisko's crew infiltrate and destroy a Dominion ketracel-white facility. * Sisko's crew capture the Vorta Keevan. * The Defiant, under the command of Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax, destroys a Dominion sensor array in the Argolis Cluster. * Starfleet initiates Operation: Return, a plan to retake Deep Space 9 from the Dominion. ** The minefield round the Bajoran Wormhole is destroyed, but the Prophets intervene at Captain Sisko's urging and cause a fleet of Dominion ships traversing the wormhole to simply vanish without a trace. ** Deep Space 9 is reclaimed by Federation and Klingon forces. The station is appointed as headquarters of the Ninth Fleet. ** Bajor's non-aggression treaty with the Dominion is rendered void. ** Cardassian leader Gul Dukat is captured. * Dukat escapes from Federation custody while en route to stand trial for war crimes. * Section 31 attempts to recruit Dr. Julian Bashir. * The prototype multi-vector attack ship USS Prometheus is commissioned. * Using a network of alien comm buoys, the USS Voyager is able to transmit its Emergency Medical Hologram to the USS Prometheus in the Alpha Quadrant. The Doctor, working with the Prometheus' own EMH, manages to prevent the Romulans from stealing the ship and makes contact with Starfleet Headquarters, informing them of Voyager's status before returning to the Delta Quadrant. * Betazed is conquered by the Dominion. * The Romulan Star Empire joins the Federation and the Klingon Empire in their war against the Dominion after the Romulans discover questionable but sufficient evidence of a planned Dominion sneak attack on the Star Empire obtained by Senator Vreenak. In reality, Benjamin Sisko, Elim Garak, and Grathon Tolar were involved in creating the evidence. * The Dominion introduces a new class of Jem'Hadar battleship. The USS Valiant attempts to exploit a design flaw in one of the battleships, but the attempt fails and the Valiant is destroyed with relative ease. * The USS Defiant responds to a distress call from Captain Lisa Cusak of the USS Olympia. Although it is discovered she has been dead for years, she has a great impact on Deep Space 9's senior staff. * The First Battle of Chin'toka takes place as Federation Alliance forces invade the Chin'toka system. * Through the actions of Dukat, a Pah-wraith is released and enters the Bajoran wormhole, sealing it, and cutting the Bajoran people off from the Prophets. Dukat kills Jadzia Dax in the process. * Reginald Barclay leaves the USS Enterprise-E and moves to San Francisco. He later begins work on the Pathfinder Project, a plan to help the USS Voyager return home. 2375 * The Romulan Star Empire constructs a hospital on one of Bajor's moons, Derna, but also equips it with several thousand plasma torpedoes. Colonel Kira Nerys leads a blockade of the moon in protest, and the situation is eventually resolved when Starfleet Admiral William Ross threatens the Romulans with Federation intervention. * Benjamin Sisko (accompanied by his son, father, and Ezri Dax) finds the Orb of the Emissary. The Bajoran wormhole is reopened and Sisko returns to Deep Space 9. * A defective clone of the Vorta Weyoun attempts to defect to the Federation, but ultimately sacrifices himself to save Odo's life. Before he dies, he tells Odo that a sickness (later identified as the morphogenic virus) is spreading through the Great Link and is killing the Founders. * The USS Defiant visits Planet AR-558 in the Chin'toka system. Upon seeing the losses the Starfleet unit stationed there has taken, Benjamin Sisko decides to stay until further reinforcements arrive. They are successful in holding a captured Dominion communications array at AR-558, but take heavy losses. * The Evora become protectorate members of the United Federation of Planets. * Admiral Matthew Dougherty of Starfleet and the Son'a attempt a forced relocation of the Ba'ku in order to harvest the metaphasic radiation from their planet's rings. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the USS Enterprise-E crew stage a rebellion, and convince the Federation Council to allow the Ba'ku to remain on their planet. * A joint Federation/Romulan Conference is held on Romulus. With the co-operation of Admiral William Ross, and the reluctant assistance of Julian Bashir, Section 31 uses the conference to meddle in Romulan politics and ensure that Kimara Cretak does not get a seat on the Continuing Committee. * The Breen Confederacy becomes formally allied with the Dominion. * The Breen launch an attack on Earth, bombing Starfleet Headquarters and striking fear into the citizens of the Federation. * The Second Battle of Chin'toka occurs, ending in catastrophic defeat for the Federation Alliance. The Breen utilize an energy-dampening weapon that completely knocks out all power on stricken ships, leaving them dead in the water. Most of the crews of the disabled ships are allowed to escape as they will spread fear throughout the Federation with stories of what had occurred. The Defiant is among the ships destroyed in the battle. * Legate Corat Damar announces the formation of the Cardassian Liberation Front and calls upon his people to rise up against the Dominion. * Kira Nerys is given a temporary commission of Starfleet commander and, together with Odo and Elim Garak, travels to Cardassia to assist Damar with the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion. * Odo learns that he is infected with the same morphogenic virus that is killing the Founders. Doctor Julian Bashir discovers that the virus was created by Section 31, and that they used Odo to transmit it to the Great Link. ** Julian Bashir uses illegal Romulan mind probes to extract information about the morphogenic virus from the mind of Section 31 operative Luther Sloan; Sloan commits suicide during the procedure. Bashir subsequently produces a cure, and successfully administers it to Odo. * The USS Sao Paulo is renamed the USS Defiant under the command of Captain Benjamin Sisko. * With the Dominion suffering rebellion on Cardassia and the Breen's energy dampeners rendered useless, the Federation Alliance begins the Invasion of Cardassia. ** With the Cardassians rising up against them, the Dominion begin bombing cities all over Cardassia Prime. ** The Cardassian fleet turns against the Dominion, joining the Federation Alliance in pushing the Dominion forces back. ** Odo meets with the Female Changeling at Dominion Headquarters which has been captured by the rebels. He links with her and transfers the cure to the morphogenic virus. In gratitude, the Founder orders her forces to stand down and surrenders. ** The Treaty of Bajor is signed on Deep Space 9, bringing the Dominion War to a close. The Founder is taken prisoner by Starfleet while her remaining forces return to the Gamma Quadrant. Odo goes with them, rejoining the Great Link and curing them of the morphogenic virus. ** All Dominion-occupied planets in the Alpha Quadrant are liberated following the Dominion's surrender. * Captain Benjamin Sisko disappears on Bajor following a confrontation with Skrain Dukat and Kai Winn Adami in the Fire Caves. 2376 * USS Voyager encounters the USS Equinox, another Starfleet vessel stranded in the Delta Quadrant. The Equinox crew had previously broken the Prime Directive and killed several nucleogenic lifeforms for use as a fuel source to power an enhanced warp drive. The Equinox eventually deserts Voyager after stealing a new shield emitter designed to prevent the lifeforms from attacking. Voyager is attacked by the aliens. ** Voyager pursues the Equinox and negotiates a cease fire with the nucleogenic lifeforms. The Equinox is later destroyed with only five crewmembers surviving; they are stripped of rank and ordered to serve as crewmen on Voyager, with extensive supervision and limited privileges. * The Pathfinder Project of Starfleet's Communications Research Center manages to establish contact with Voyager, thanks to the efforts of Reginald Barclay. Eventually, Voyager is able to transmit and receive monthly data streams from the Alpha Quadrant. 2378 * The Pathfinder Project is able to make regular brief communications with Voyager in real-time. * With the aid of a version of Kathryn Janeway from an alternate future, Voyager exploits a Borg transwarp hub and finally returns to Earth. 2379 * Captain Kathryn Janeway is promoted to Admiral. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard is ordered to Romulus by Starfleet after a military coup results in a new government being formed, and peace overtures are made towards the Federation. This is discovered to be a ploy by the new Praetor, Shinzon of Remus, to lure the Enterprise to Romulus so Shinzon can capture Picard and use his DNA to stabilize his own dying body. The Enterprise-E is seriously damaged by Shinzon's ship, the Scimitar, during the Battle of the Bassen Rift. Shinzon is killed by Picard and the Scimitar is destroyed when the thalaron energy weapon on his ship is overloaded by Lieutenant Commander Data, who is also killed in the process. * After the death of Shinzon, the initial approaches between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire are continued, marking the beginning of a new era of peace for both powers. Several vessels, led by the USS Titan, are dispatched to the Romulan Neutral Zone in order to begin talks with the Romulans. 2387 * Despite the best efforts of Federation ambassador Spock, the planet Romulus is destroyed by a supernova, causing the Romulan Empire to fall into chaos. Category:Star Trek Category:United Federation of Planets